The Black Affair
by Sir Anon III
Summary: War Hero. Playboy. Auror. Words usually associated with the new Harry Potter. But how will he cope with his first Auror assignment with protecting the unpredictable Narcissa Black? WARNING WILL BE HEAVY ON SMUT.
1. 1 The Assignment

**Hey everyone and welcome to _The Black Affair_. This is my first FanFiction and I hope I don't disappoint too many of you. Fell free to leave as many suggestive and helpful comments down below but please no hate. As usual normal disclaimers as J. created the universe and characters except the OC's. Main paring will be Harry/Narcissa but will not be limited to it.**

 **But enough from me, enjoy.**

"Sir. What do you mean?" Harry asked his Auror superior, trying to keep his anger under control.

The Head Auror leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and looked unamused at Harry.

"I was perfectly clear as to what I said Mr Potter, so what misunderstanding do you have?"

"Misunderstanding? I'm Harry Potter! Order of Merlin First Class, TWICE! Conqueror of the Dark Lord Voldemort, youngest winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, youngest seeker at Hogwarts School, was once the Master of Death and…" Harry stopped now out of breath as the Head Auror cracked his neck as if telling Harry to tell him something important.

"Are you done Potter?" asked the Auror politely to which Harry nodded in defeat

"Good, because despite the large list of achievements you have not one of them have taken place outside of your education at Hogwarts or it's lavish grounds. So tell me what have you done in the four to five years since leaving the school?" inquired the Auror leaning back in his seat again smiling at his handy work.

Harry thought long and hard. He came out of Hogwarts after retaking his seventh year and hunted around the countryside and ministry to piece together his long and unique ancestry. And through that he unlocked both bloodlines previously unclaimed and several vaults at Gringotts with a large amount of coin in each. As spoils of war went he was the legitimate owner of the Slytherin fortune after Tom Riddle died and had been defeated in the ancient laws of a duel to the death.

He had not only taken the treasure but had collected three family titles, Potter, Peverell and Slytherin. The Black title should belong to him as Sirius' heir but Malfoy kept at his long and winding court case to become the Black heir. So technically he had the title but while the case was still ongoing he did not own it and therefore Grimault Place was no longer an available home for him.

That was where things looked up for Harry. He purchased a manor in the countryside and a multiple story loft in London. He had become a celebrity in the wizarding community and after girls threw themselves at him, he earned the title of a playboy over the past few years often having relationships with rich magical girls wanting to try his hand at marriage only to find out he was only after them for friends with benefits. Some girls were fine, are fine, with this setup but others weren't happy about it.

Harry wasn't one to boast or claim trophies with the amount of women he's slept with. But he had received quite the reputation of late amount of high profile witches he's slept with. Most notably the French Ministers visiting niece who he had seduced easily which sent most of the country into panic as it might have damaged the relations between the two countries. But now that Harry thought about it he had seduced one more high profile Ministers daughter.

The daughter of his Head Auror. Harry never told anyone about him and his daughter, hell. Only found out there was a relationship after they controversially broke it off. Now he knew why he had been given this shitty assignment, in an act of revenge.

"Nothing Mr Potter. You have done nothing since you left school. There are men and women who have been in this Auror department over ten years and nearly all of them have had their fair share of small, insignificant assignments. Do not think you can wave your celebrity status around here and firstly not only to be above the law but secondly have the audacity to expect to immediately go on raids for Dark magic users."

Harry was stunned. He had not expected this kind reception from the Head Auror. He suddenly felt like a small child in front of him. Harry came into the Aurors following a teenage goal of becoming one after meeting Mad-Eye-Moody. And he was definitely not going to let this be a roadblock for him. Harry realised that the only way to play the Auror and it was to accept his fate and convince him that this assignment was not a punishment.

"Yes Head Auror, I will take this assignment with open arms and will atone for my wrongdoings," Harry said humbly as the Head Aurors face grew more angry. He was not liking this one bit. For he had expected Harry to keep on arguing and causing a commotion allowing him to suspend Harry.

But now he wanted this case? He was obviously playing with himself, toying with himself. But he had gotten this far in his career to be beaten at a game of words by some boy half his age.

"Alright Mr Potter. You understand who you are protecting right?"

"Yes Sir, Mrs Bones as she has been receiving threats against her name so while the rest of the Auror department finds who's responsible a small team shall look after her wellbeing."

"I'm impressed Mr Potter at your skill of reading my notes that are upside down. But those notes are for the next three Aurors to walk through the door. For you Mr Potter that is not your assignment."

With a flick of his wand a file popped out of a vast library of files behind him.

"Your assignment Mr Potter is to protect one Ms Narcissa Black as she has appealed for witness protection after testifying against her ex husband Lucious Malfoy and other unknown Death Eaters."

Harry was excited. It was known that Death Eaters captured low profile targets at night not to be seen but if it was someone like Narcissa Black they would make sure it was daylight with half of Magical England there to witness it. The night shift was alwys given to the more senior Auror and this left Harry open for the day shift

"And what time shall I be protecting Ms Black Sir?"

"You will have the night shift while Mr Daverson while take watch during the day," the Head Auror could see the discomfort that quickly spread across Harry's face before he put back on his mask.

"Wonderful sir, shall I go and get ready for my assignment?"

"Yes Potter, and do not step a foot out of line otherwise we will terminate your Aurors badge. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir, and can you say hello to Angelina for my. I know your daughter would love to hear from me again," with that Harry shut the door and walked out of the Auror building just as Auror Johnson was beginning to scream his name.


	2. 2 Lunch with a Friend

Chapter **Two**

Harry made his way towards the floo network just across the marbled floor of the main space in the Ministry of Magic. Whenever he walked by he was always hit with memories like a beater hits a club. The clinking of his heels as he crossed the room to the fresh ink on parchment as papers literally whizzed by his face at an unbelievable speed. He would always just stop in front of the great statue at the heart of the Ministry.

The very first time he came into this labyrinth of offices he stopped and marvelled at the statue as it remained untouched over the years.

"Quiet remarkable isn't it?" said a familiar female voice amongst the swarm of witches and wizards walking by them.

"What is?" asked Harry still totally consumed in his current thought process.

"The fact that you can still stare at this twisted piece of metal and still want to stare at it," she said smiling as she tried to find something particularly eye catching, to which she came out the loser.

"I don't find this a marvel for the ages, just something I share a lot of, particular, memories with," he said turning his head to the spot of marble that Dumbledore had battled Voldemort, the spot where he was finally taken seriously but also shunned away from society as much as they could.

He turned back to the attractive female standing next to him. She was at least a head shorter then him and her unique bushy hair curled and hanging over one shoulder as she smiled through her red lipstick. It wasn't a rare situation that Harry had to catch himself at how much she had grown, as they all had.

"Anyway Mr Potter, ready for our lunch date?" Hermione asked extending her arm for him to take.

"Why Mrs Weasley I am," Harry smiled as he took her arm and they slowly walked to the fireplace.

"No matter how many times you say that I will never get used to the fact I'm married," laughed Hermione as her eyes drifted off leaving a lasting smile on her lips.

"Well yeah it's only been what, two years? Of course you wouldn't be used to it," Harry sarcastically replied as Hermione just rolled her eyes and playfully hit him.

"Shut up! You know what I meant," she laughed back as they reached the fireplace.

Harry then moved into Hermione's ear and whispered "I'm sure I don't." Hermione felt shivers run down her back for all the wrong reasons as her cheeks began to blush ridiculously.

"Besides," began Harry as he walked into the fireplace,"I'm famished and I'd love a good bite to eat, so shall we be off?"

Hermione walked into the fireplace and firmly held his hand as she thought of their destination and they apparated out of the Ministry.

~The Black Affair~

"So anyway Harry, enough about me. What's happening with you at the moment?" Hermione inquired looking up from her plate of dessert.

"Well earlier this week I got my first Auror assignment which is to be honest as about as exciting as listening in on a ministry debate."

"So it must be a very physically demanding and tiring assignment," Hermione concluded as she was one hundred percent serious.

"No, it means that it is the most boring assignment an Auror could ever get!"

"Why? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Well considering you have to protect Narcissa Black at Malfoy Manor it can't get any worse than that," rambled Harry as he looked back at his own plate of food, missing Hermione subconsciously rubbing just below her left wrist.

"Well at least your life won't be in danger," Hermione said with vivid memories flooding back in. The nights she spent on the floor of Bellatrix's chamber being treated worse than a house elf before Ron and Harry broke out and saved her.

Harry looked up and immediately realised what he had done. Sliding over to Hermione's side of the lounge chair they shared he put a comforting arm over her shoulders and allowed her to embrace him.

"Hey, don't worry you're fine Hermione. You're not going back there it is alright," comforted Harry as Hermione was unresponsive, crawling back into her own head as she did when she had thoughts of Malfoy Manor. They stayed like this for a good ten minutes as she calmed right down again. Hermione lifted her head up and smiled at Harry.

"We haven't been this close since we went hunting for Horcruxes," whispered Hermione as her nightmares faded away and was replaced with the fast tempo of her heart beating.

"I remember being a lot closer then just this though," Harry whispered back as he started feeling uncomfortable holding his best mates wife in his arms, with her intentions clearly not for just being friends. If anyone was to walk into the quiet restaurant right now and see them they would immediately assume some sort of sexual relationship between them. Harry and Hermione had been close throughout their years at Hogwarts, with the pair secretly confessing their admiration for each other. This led to what they refer to as the Hogwarts affair which included them sneaking off around the castle wherever they could, which usually ended up being classrooms which Harry thought Hermione secretly adored. For a while Lavender Brown joined the duo which ultimately ruined it as she left to go with Ron, with Hermione broken as a result of it. She told Harry that they stopped because she realised her feelings for Ron, however Harry is certain it is because Ron was someone who could be involved with Lavender in a way she never could, or never would.

"As do I," Hermione whispered back snaking her arms around his neck and climbing onto his lap, clearly on the same wave length that Harry was..

"Hermione. We've talked about this. Ages ago," pleaded Harry.

"I seem to have a foggy memory," Hermione said into his ear making sure that her lips touched his earlobe.

"It's not right. We were young back then and it didn't matter but it does now," said Harry a little stronger but not wanting to push her away. She may be the instigator but he wanted her about as much as she wanted him.

"Those two years we were together were the best of my life though Harry. Or don't you remember all of those broom closets at Hogwarts we made sweet, sweet love in?" asked Hermione now placing her ass further into his lap, drawing his erection to take shape and poke her hard.

Hermione smiled and Harry nervously looked around the restaurant. It seemed not even the owner was home.

"Oh, you do remember now. I still remember it," erotically whispered Hermione grabbing his hand and attempting to place it down her skirt. Harry finally clicked and shoved Hermione off him and onto the lounge earning him an unwanted yet extremely slutty smile from Hermione.

"That's enough. You were on the verge of tears just seconds ago and you want to cheat on her husband? I won't do that to Ron, not again," Harry stated as Hermione dropped her eyes and looked back at him with her intelligent eyes.

"You were always too gullible Harry. Never really understood what my real intentions were even though the signs were right in front of you," commented Hermione standing up and tossing some Muggle money onto the table.

"Hermione wait!" Harry exclaimed standing up and holding her back from walking off. She turned around and smiled a sad smile at him. Harry could see she was on the verge of tears and he went to comment on the matter but was met with Hermione's mouth.

As much as he wanted to kiss her back he couldn't, for Rons sake. He remained motionless as she kissed him and only took a step back when she needed air.

"If you stuck around at the end of the war it would be us sharing this bond, but you can never commit to one relationship at a time or for more than a month can you?" she calmly said as her eyes burned with anger that had been bottled up over years of keeping herself conformed.

"Farewell Harry, let's hope you don't miss the next opportunity that comes your way," she said before leaving the restaurant and apparating away from him, leaving him torn between punching a wall or chasing after her.

He chose the wall.

~The Black Affair~

He got home to his loft in London and started reading upon the case file. Apparently Ms Black testified against three Death Eaters from England who are now hiding out in France as man hunts are underway finding them and the other hundreds of followers escaping the death penalty.

Harry smiled as he could see through her web of security she cast herself. For an Auror to protect a witness a number of factors had to be included. The profile of the being accused must be either an extremely dangerous member of the community, a death eater linked to more than one accomplist or a group of dangerous people. Narcissa Black, it seemed, chose all three options.

His times for guarding we're between 9pm and 9am but with a side note to be there half an hour earlier this evening. He inspected the clock and only had ten minutes before he needed to be off as he lost himself in the reading he began hours ago. He went to the bottom floor of his loft and walked to a blank concrete wall with an array of magical items hidden behind it. Only those closest to him, which primarily included Remus, his mentor and superior in the Auror's Office, Hermione and Ron. While Ron knew of its existence, only Remus and Hermione had access to it.

To store these items, he created a wall on his bottom floor that halved the floor into two. One for everyone to see as it had just a floor to roof window on one entirety of the wall and storage items on the other walls. But with a flick of his wand, a well cast spell and a tap onto the concrete wall the room was opened to reveal a vast array of magical items Harry has found, received or fought over in his short life. It had a central table in the centre built into the floor with loungers around it. His regular wizarding objects were kept in chests around the room and his most prized possessions were in glass cases jotted around the loungers.

On the three walls however was his second most prized possession. His family tree. He had gotten the idea from the Blacks and had spent time getting all the information for future generations to marvel at. Nothing was hanging on the wall except one rack on the wall facing the windows. This was above all Harry's most prized possessions that nobody, not even Hermione, Ron, the Ministry or anyone at Hogwarts knew about.

There, framed with hundred upon hundreds of warding off spells were the three most sacred objects in magical England, probably the world. The Deathly Hallows. He had staged it where he broke the elder wand and tossed the stone into the abyss in front of Ron and Hermione but knew someone would find it eventually. He had run the thought of putting it inside his vault but even then Gringotts was open to corruption, even more than the Ministry believe it or not. So Harry had opted to keep it for himself, not out of greed, but out of safekeeping for the wizarding community.

He went to one chest and opened it up to find his Auror coat, wand holster and a metal bracelet which he wore on his left arm that Harry took everywhere he went that was potentially dangerous. He closed the chest and walked to where his family rings were stored.

In front of him lay the Potter ring, the Peverell ring, the controversial Slytherin ring and a space for where the Black ring was but is now temporarily in custody with the Ministry while they sort out the court case.

As the Auror's are supposed to have an unbiased work ethic they cannot wear family heirlooms too work. With that being said Harry still wears a ring on his right pinky finger with an unique pattern on it, the stuff of fairy tales some would say.

He went to the fireplace on his third floor designed specifically for his master bedroom, massive wardrobe and lavish bathroom. He grabbed a pile of foo and stood in the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!"

~The Black Affair~

He apparated into the Malfoy Manors guardhouse at the edge of the property, due to the magic protecting anyone from apperating inside the estate. Walking down the gravel path which led to the door, Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his jacket, first assignment nerves and all. After knocking on the door and waiting a minute, it swung open to reveal his college Kit Daverson greeting him. An older man who stood a few feet short of Harry, which was made up over the rest of his body. Kit had short, black hair which was wrapped around his chin which added to the charming personality Harry had heard of Kit in his brief time in the Aurors office.

Around him was a dimly lit room with a high ceiling with paintings all around the roof depicting the great achievements of the Malfoy family throughout history. There were large windows to one side of the room with thick green drapes covering them. There were two lounges facing the fireplace with one 'love chair' as Ron would call it. Basically a chair and a half for a couple so they'd have to snuggle up closer.

Kit Daverson stood up from the lounge he was lying on and walked over to Harry extending his hand to which Harry readily took.

"Harry, so glad to finally meet you! I've heard wonderful, wonderful things about you," exclaimed a cheerful Kit Daverson.

"Thank you Sir. I just hope I live up to them," Harry smiled back thankful at least one person in the Auror department knew about his successes and cared about them.

"Well, hopefully you won't live up to everything I've heard about you," as Daverson again smiled but winked mischievously at him.

Harry could only laugh in return.

"Thank you Mr Daverson, I'm sure my plan is to not get into every single witches pants."

"What a great plan if it were one. Oh and please call me Kit."

"Great, so can you show me around then please Kit?"

"You know I would love to but I have a briefing with Auror Johnson in five so I really must be on my way. Feel free to go anywhere in the house except the basement, the master bedroom and the bedroom adjacent to it. Apart from that you can roam all around the grounds for the night if you want to," explained Kit walking out of the room and into the main entry hall.

"Oh and anything I should know about Mrs Malfoy that wasn't in the file?" asked Harry as Kit was about to walk off.

"Ah yes. Appear to be wanting to get into her pants and she won't chase after you. The previous Auror played hard to get and well, got taken off the case simply said. So try to act head over heels for her and this will be the easiest assignment ever.

Now I really must be off. So I shall meet you again at 9am Harry. Oh. There she is now." with that Kit walked away and Harry's eyes followed him out of the room before a woman broke the silence.

"Good evening Mr Potter," said an authoritative voice from behind him. He turned to see one of the most gorgeous women he has ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a silk black robe with what Harry suspected to be nothing underneath it. There were little traces of Slytherin green over the robe that stopped just above her knees, showcasing her long tanned legs. Her robe purposely parted ways at her chest revealing a large amount of cleavage which Harry had a hard time both with not looking there and under his waistline. Her wavy blonde hair hung around her shoulders, a deep shade of green lipstick rested on her lips. Her blue eyes pierced Harry's, an obvious authoritative tone prominent in them.

But due to extensive Auror training Harry was able to gawk at her for a brief second taking it all in.

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy," Harry said giving her a polite bow.

"It's Ms Black thank you very much Mr Potter," Ms Black sternly warned him with her eyes burrowing under his skin like a parasite.

"My most sincere apologies Ms Black," Harry again respectfully gave a very short bow.

"You know, gentlemen used to kiss a lady's hand," said Ms Black extending her arm, her hand limply hanging there.

Harry smiled and took her hand, "You know, lady's used to dress properly," he said as he kissed her hand, lingering for just a moment to which she smiled.

"Touché Mr Potter," and in reply she very quickly ran the back of her hand on his cheekbone.

"Well sorry but it is late and I must be heading off to bed so I bid you a short farewell," as she turned and walked up the stairs in her black high heels Harry suspected that she swayed her hips on purpose as she reached the top of the stairs.

Harry smiled mischievously.

"This won't be so bad after all,"spoke Harry smiling up at Ms Black as she walked into a room.


	3. 3 The First Night

**Chapter III**

As Narcissa closed the door on her bedroom, and Kit left the estate, Harry realised that he was in for a long night in Malfoy Manor. The grounds could only be patrolled so many times, doors locked and checked. Harry moved between the various guest rooms and dining halls, patrolling for the enemy he was sure would not come. He settled in a plush armchair beside a magical fire and stared at the paintings on the wall.

Harry thought this assignment would be enjoyable and fun, but as he realised it had not been within the Manor for longer than two hours he knew it will be a long, tenuous night. Thankfully the wing in which he, Ron and Hermoine had been captured in had been closed off by the Auror's Department because of what occurred there four years ago.

Bored, Harry walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and could instantaneously feel the change in mood and environment. While the halls, dining halls and guest bedrooms had a proportionate 'Slytherin' feel, this new floor was anything but cold, dark and green. There was a crimson, warm feeling down the hall, making Harry feel at home. Wall mounted candles mounted the hallway with four doors dominating the lengthily hall. The furthest mahogany door was slightly ajar with a light still on, of which Harry determined was Narcissa's room. His mind wandered as to what would Narcissa be doing in her room right now, with some corner of his brain pleading that she might still be awake.

Instead he opened the door to his right to right, curious as too it's occupants. Candles immediately lit up in the room and Harry could determine this room once belonged to his Hogwarts nemisis. Draco. It was obvious that he no longer lived here as his room was turned upside down and had not been bothered to be put back together. Sheets of parchment lay waste across the floor, the mattress up turned. He walked further into the room before coming to a large chestnut coloured chest which had an intricate pattern across its lid. His arm reached out for it before a sharp voice from the door stopped him.

'I wouldn't touch that if I were you Mr Potter,' commanded Narcissa.

Harry spun around to see her standing in the doorframe wearing her dark robe, hugging her hourglass figure.

'And why not?' inquired Harry as Narcissa approached him inside the room. She placed her hand on Harry's arm and strongly suggested they leave the room.

'Because while I am under Auror protection, I am still the Mistress of this Manor,' she replied, locking the door behind them, now standing together in the hallway. Narcissa looked down at her hand still tightly holding onto his forearm, and released her grip before moving her hand to intertwine with Harry's.

'There are certain chambers that I do not allow outsiders access to Mr Potter,' she stated as she stepped closer to his face, their noses almost touching, 'but allow me to show you what rooms are available for.'

Harry saw her closing her eyes and opening her mouth to connect with his. Every part of his body wanted this contact however before he could do any further damage, he stepped back letting go of Narcissa.

'We both know this isn't proper,' Harry replied with an authorative tone to his voice, when they both knew he was not in control of the situation.

'Please Mr Potter stop kidding yourself. If this wasn't your first assignment you would be on me in a flash. Tell me what are you scared of? Someone finding out?'

'Well yes, that's exactly what I'm cautious of. We are the Auror's department. We always find out.'

'I promise I won't tell. Will you?' she asked this time closing the gap and forcing her lips onto his. Harry used all of his strength to stop her before her lips could touch his.

'Goodnight Ms Black,' said Harry before walking down the hallway and sitting back in the armchair in the living room.

***The Black Affair***

The clock stuck six and it woke Harry up from his slumber. The house around him was painted in a dull blue light as the candles had long gone out, only the fire lit in the fire pit flickered proving some source of warmth and light. Harry went upstairs and saw Narcissa had not risen as there were no lights on in her room before he proceeded out into the grounds.

The air around him was as cold as ice as the sun had yet to rise above the hills to the east, frost and dew clinching to the landscape around him. At the far end of the property was what appeared to Harry to be a guest house, it's darks stoned exterior a sore sight against the green of the grass and trees. He turned back to the manor and saw Narcissa' room had its light on and he began the slow walk back to the manor.

Upon entering the dining hall he met Narcissa who was reading the Daily Prohpet at the head of the table while the smell of food came from the kitchen filled the hall.

'Good morning Mr Potter,' abruptly said Narcissa without looking up from the newspaper.

'Good morning Ms Black,' now she looked at him and folded up her newspaper before settling it next to her on the table.

'Do you care to join me at breakfast? After all you must have worked up an appetite doing all that Auror business overnight?' seductively asked Narcissa gesturing to the seat next to her.

'I can't sorry, it would be improper of me,' replied Harry before his stomach let out a low growl. Narcissa smiled, stood up and drew back the chair.

Harry sat down in the chair, Narcissa's smooth hands resting on his shoulders and fiddling with his wavy hair. She stopped touching Harry before sitting on the mahogany table in front of him. Her smooth bare legs positioned in front of Harry as that he had to avert his attention elsewhere.

'So tell me Mr Potter, what is it you desire for breakfast? And before you make your choice, anything is on the table,' she said winking at him, her foot trailing up his leg towards his crotch.

'Fried eggs and bacon would be fine thanks,' Harry replied before gripping her ankle and lowering it to the floor. In annoyance.

'Very well, I will be back shortly,' she said as she walked to the kitchen.

Within 10 minutes she carried two plates of breakfast out, placing it in front of Harry and her own plate. They are in silence for the meal before the house elves came and collected it, replacing it with a tea tray.

'So I have to apologise for last night Mr Potter,' she said poring tea into their cups.

'Please Ms Black, there isn't anything to apologise. If anything I am just to blame for my actions last night. I shouldn't have led you on like that,' interrupted Harry while Narcissa only smirked and dipped her tea.

'Oh darling, I was not apologising for hitting on you. I was merely apologising that you were unable to spend the night with me, because believe me I knew just how much you wanted me. And still do to be frank.'

'But not to worry, we will have plenty of time to spend together alone so you may be able to resist me now but I doubt this will continue for much longer.'

'And the others?'

'What about the others?'

'The other Aurors? Did you seduce them as you are trying to with me now?'

'No darling, because no other Auror has defeated the Dark Lord twice and evaded him for so long prior to it.'

Harry smiled. Both at the compliment and the fact that she didn't sleep with anyone and everyone as she, and Kit, led onto believe.

'Well since it nears 9am I must do another sweep of the estate. Just don't try and go anywhere while I'm gone,' stayed Harry standing up. Narcissa put on a look of discontent.

'Where am I to go?'


End file.
